Happy Hour 4's a Crowd
by KatieTaylor
Summary: It’s Happy Hour at Josef’s and he decides to put on a little show. The stories in the Happy Hour series do not relate to each other in any way. They’re just a collection of yummy bites – and sometimes more. They take place in different times and with


Mick had been driving Beth home from one of their case/story locations when he'd remembered that he had to drop a file off to

Title: Four's A Crowd – A Happy Hour fic.  
Author: Cprav  
Characters: MickBeth, Josef/Nameless Freshie  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Mention of a certain bathtub scene in a certain No Star Motel Hell (Fever of course)

Summary: It's Happy Hour at Josef's and he decides to put on a little show.

Disclaimer: Meesa no own. Yousa no sue.

Author's Notes: The stories in the Happy Hour series do not relate to each other in any way. They're just a collection of yummy bites – and sometimes more. They take place in different times and with different characters. Just whatever my freshie imagination comes up with!

This was actually the first one to be started, but after Josef's bite, I sort of lost interest. ;) 241 may have inspired me to finish this. :) Is the beginning weak? Yes. Are they slightly out of character? Probably. You can decide for yourself if MickBeth are already an item at this point or not. I didn't really think too hard about it. lol

Mick had been driving Beth home from one of their case/story locations when he'd remembered that he had to drop a file off to Josef. Beth didn't mind the detour, so they were currently walking down the hallway of Josef's mansion to the office. Josef gave a pout that didn't quite make it any further than his mouth as they entered.

"Oh. I was just about to grab a bite to eat." Beth smiled.

"Well, don't change your plans on my account." Josef winked at her.

"Oh, it's not you, my dear. It's Grumpy Gus here." He continued in a mock-whisper. "He has a weak stomach, don't you know." Mick only rolled his eyes in response. "But, if you insist…" He hit a speed dial number. Mick thought he recognized the name of the girl he called for, but couldn't quite place her. As Josef waited for his meal to be delivered, he took the file and the two vampires talked about it, while Mick and Beth sat on the couch, and Josef in a large, soft chair.

Then lunch arrived…and Mick let out a quiet groan. Yes, he did know this freshie. He'd been around the place enough times during Josef's "Happy Hour" to get to know most of his girls. This freshie was probably the most…responsive of them all. Knowing that, Josef usually saved her for when he was in a playful mood. The twinkle in his eye and grin on his face told Mick that he was definitely feeling playful. Then he tossed a wink in their direction while holding out a hand and pulled the girl down into his lap and Mick knew Josef was going to put on a little show. He growled and Josef just smirked before turning his attention to the very willing freshie in his lap.

Mick could already hear her heart racing in anticipation. She didn't even seem to notice – or care – that she had an audience. Her eyes locked with Josef's as he ran a finger down the side of her face, from her hairline to her throat and swept her long black hair off her shoulders, then teased her pulse point with his thumb. His other hand splayed across her stomach, then inched slowly lower, finally settling on her bare knee and her eyes slipped shut. Mick could tell she was wet already – the scent of her arousal drifted toward him; but when Josef finally pierced the skin of her throat with his fangs, she leaned into him, breathing heavily and her scent no longer drifted, but assaulted both vampires like a ton of bricks.

Beth watched her intently. She thought back to when Mick had fed from her in the desert. While it hadn't been the savage mauling she had quickly prepared herself for and she had found some pleasure in it, the experience was nothing like what this girl seemed to be having. Josef starting drinking in her blood and every heavy breath brought with it a moan, a gasp, a sigh. Beth saw her start to move in his lap and without even knowing she was doing it, Beth leaned forward. Josef's hand on the freshie's knee pulled her even closer to him and then disappeared under her skirt. Josef began to move with her in order keep his mouth in place on her neck. Also, writhing freshie in his lap and the smell of arousal in the air and its taste in her blood were affecting Josef as well. Beth watched as his hand started moving under the freshie's skirt. She clenched her first tightly in Josef's short hair and bit her lip. Then she stilled, and as she rested her head on one of his shoulders and let her hand fall from his hair to the other, he licked the wound closed and looked up.

"If you two will excuse me for a few minutes, I'll escort her back to her room." His voice was thick from the feed and his own arousal. He stood, bringing the freshie with him, carrying her in his arms back to her room.

"Beth?" As Josef left the room, Mick turned to the woman at his side. Despite his annoyance at Josef, Mick couldn't help but smirk at how his little show had obviously affected her. She turned to him and as she did, she brushed against her bare arm against his. He could practically feel the shock of that touch go through her body. Mick couldn't deny that the sounds and smells that had come from Josef and the freshie had affected him, but he was use to it. It was just part of something he dealt with everyday. But he hadn't expected Beth to be so turned on by it, to still be turned on by it – and looking into her eyes now it was plain as day that she was.

She looked down to her wrist curiously, then back up to him, and unspoken question in her eyes. Mick took her wrist in his hand and drew light circles over the faint scars with his thumb, eliciting a moan from her. She was driving him crazy. He gripped her wrist harder and guided her to straddle his lap. The thumb then went back to drawing its lazy circles while his other hand made its way into her hair and he locked his eyes with hers.

"I'm sorry about that, Beth." He brought her wrist to his mouth and placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss over his mark. She moaned again, the arousal coming off her in waves – had been since he touched her wrist. "Obviously I was not at my best then. I promise you I have more finesse than that." She looked at him with a challenge in her eyes.

"Prove it." He growled low in his throat, nipping her wrist with blunt teeth.

When Josef finally returned to his office, Mick and Beth were sitting exactly as he had left them. He sniffed the air, rolled his eyes and muttered an exasperated "Teenagers" to which Beth turned bright red. He turned to walk back out, but before leaving, he turned back and motioned with a hand to his shirt. "Ah, Beth? You're buttons are a little… skewed." With a wink and a smirk he left them alone.


End file.
